A Soliders Story
by Noir Nire
Summary: ON HIATUS/BEING RE-WRITTEN A Colby centric story, about his past that we know so little off. I hope this will be intersting please. This is going to continue, even after the season finale. I don't care R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- **Hello this is my first Numb3rs fanfic, but not my first fanfic ever. This is Colby centered because he is an awesome character and we see too little of him. He has so many possible to be and this is only one of them that I am exploring. So please read and review, it would be very helpful. And I would like **5** reviews (if I could) per chapter!!! That's right per chapter but if I can't….whatever…..read!! Oh and yeah by the way the _Italics is this chapter either mean a thought or a flashback. I will tell you which. _ Finally I would like to thank my friend Ani for betaing this. Love ya girl!

**Disclaimer-** Do I look like I own Numb3rs? Yeah that's what I thought, no I don't own Numb3rs but I do however own Jazz and her mom. If you want to borrow them please ask.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The last case that they had was one of the hardest cases the team had ever gotten. For all of them it meant something different. But first let me tell you about the case.

_(Flashback)_

_It was 9:30 on a Tuesday morning, and today was a bad day for Colby Granger but the day was about to get worse. He didn't sleep last night at all, and that made him, well for lack of a better word, cranky. He just wanted to crawl into bed and not wake up till Monday. But he had to go to work; a crime scene was the homicide of a young child, a girl._

"_What do we got Don?" Colby asked._

"_A little girl, just barely 5 was killed. From what it looks like, by her dad in a rage but we can't be sure" Don Eppes, his boss and leader of this team, answered, voice slightly sad._

"_Then why were we called in?" Colby wondered aloud, tugging on his gloves._

"_The father is an FBI agent, who hasn't shown up for work yet and he was scheduled too" David Sinclair, a fellow team member answered from the kitchen. _

"_That makes sense, is Megan interviewing the wife?" Colby asked, kneeling down by the girl._

"_Just finished with her" Megan Reeves, the final team member answered and the team went to work._

_(End of flashback)_

As it turned out, the father had murdered his daughter in a rage, thinking that his daughter was taking everything away for him. When they interrogated him, Colby had gone off the FBI agent. He exploded and scared the every loving crap out of the man, as soon as they left the room Don gave Colby an earful about how he should behave around suspects like that. Especially one of their own, though once you hurt a child, in Colby's mind, you shouldn't even be able to have a job; let alone work in the FBI anymore.

Don and Colby went to their separate desks but anyone could feel the ice in the air from the two men.

As soon as Don had finished his paperwork, he left to go spend sometime with his father and brother. Megan was the next to go, and she went off to go talk to Larry Fleinhardt her boyfriend. David went next, to go home and unwind from the hard day and maybe call his baby sister. Colby was the last to leave the office, even though he had all the reason to go home. He didn't understand how someone could hurt their own child; he knew that he could never do it, hurting a child would hurt him more then the child. With a sigh, he rose from his desk, looking at the picture on his desk and left the office; a growing smile on his face, ready for the weekend. But there was a nagging feeling on his gut that told him something was going to change when he came back from his night off, but he brushed it off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yawning Colby walked into the Los Angels FBI office. It was only nine thirty in the morning, on a Monday morning that is but Colby had been up since five and went to bed at midnight, only getting about five hours of sleep. Sitting down at his desk, he turned on his computer, and got up to go the break room and find coffee. He found coffee and the rest of co-workers. Megan Reeves, David Sinclair, and their team leader Don Eppes were also in the break room.

"Nice of you to finally join us Granger" Don said non to nicely.

"I had something to take care of" Colby answered, not meanly, just answered in a monotone voice and went over and got his coffee. He turned and walked out of the room, with a barely a nod to Megan and David. David and Megan shared a look, the two men were being cold to each other and they both knew that could upset a team, and ruin a case. Megan and David shared a look and Megan left the room, to go find Colby and David stayed with Don.

Megan found Colby sitting at his desk, running though some file he found on his computer, a soft smile playing on his face.

"What are you smiling at Colby?" Megan asked, in a light tone. Colby turned, and saw Megan's light green eyes widening.

"Nothing much, just kinda surfing around" Colby grinned, shutting down whatever he had up.

"Alright, so what's up with you and Don?" Megan asked, straightforward. Colby visibility stiffed and said "Nothing is up between us, why would you think that there is?"

"Colby even a blind person could see that something is wrong between you two" Megan said, her tone still light and teasing. That got a smile out of Colby and he said "Well maybe there is but Don is overreacting"

"About what?"

"About everything" Colby snapped, and ran a hand though his short sandy hair and said "Sorry Megan, I didn't get a lot of sleep last night, only about five hours"

"Why did you only get some little sleep" Megan asked, trying to her psychology tricks on him.

"Because I had something else to do besides sleep" Colby said, half harshly and half not. Megan understood that as a sign to back off, which she did. She nodded and said "Alright Colby, alright. So what are you doing this weekend? Megan asked. Colby's face broke out in a wide grin, and he said "Plans with someone very special"

"Really, a new girlfriend?" Megan teased lightly, causing Colby to laugh and say "No, just someone from my family"

"Ahh, I understand now" Megan grinned. Colby laughed and said "Sure you do Megan, sure you do" David walked in, Don following him but he had an unreadable expression on his face. He wasn't smiling but he wasn't angry either. He was just, there.

"What does Colby have another girlfriend?" David teased, causing Megan to laugh and Colby to frown playfully and say "No, I don't. I just have family time for this weekend"

"Family time?" David quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes family time you want the definition? Time you spend with your family." Colby teased a wide grin on his face. David laughed and shook his head and said "Sure call it that if you want to. I personally call it torture." The whole team, including Don laughed at that, Don slowly joining the team in their teasing.

"Yeah well try having family time with a math genius and my dad" Don said, with a wide grin. That made the team laugh, even harder, the thought of the three Eppes men spending "quality" time together. Finally the team settled down and began to work on their paperwork. At one point David was hit in the head by a paper ball. He whipped around but everyone was working. But again he was hit with another one, but this time he saw Colby grinning at him.

"Colby what do you think you're doing?" David hissed. Colby smirked at him and responded "Annoying you" David shook his head but turned and chucked the ball back at Colby, causing Colby to snicker quietly.

"Guys, finish the sheet your on, then go get lunch it's almost noon" Don said, pretending he didn't hear David and Colby's antics. All three finished their work and darted out of the office before Don could try and get them to do anymore work. Don looked up and saw his team was gone, no one to be found. He smiled to himself and shook his head, walking out of the building, in hope of catching up with his team. As luck would have it, he found them down the street, getting some subs at the deli.

"Hey Don, took ya long enough to find us." David called over to him.

"Yeah well you guys didn't even say good-bye to me." Don said, as he walked over with his food.

"You would have made us work more." Colby all but whined, causing the whole table to erupt in laughter. Colby pouted for a spilt second then joined his friends in laughing. Soon they fell back into the routine of laughing and teasing each other as they ate lunch.

"Come on guys, we should get back to the office." Don said, standing up. The team followed him, groaning out of the deli and into the nice warm day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They walked back to the office, laughing. When they arrived there, as they walked in someone's desk phone went off. The team shared a worried look; they didn't want to have a case today. All four rushed to their desks, and three shook their heads, it wasn't their phone.

"Wasn't my phone" Don answered, to their looks. Megan and David shook their heads. All three turned and saw Colby running a hand over his face, saying something quietly into the phone. He hung up and turned to Don, a frantic look on his face as he said "I have to go, take care of –uh- a personal matter"

"Colby" Don said, a warning tone bleeding into his voice.

"Please Don, I'll come back, I promise. Don please." Colby begged, already shrugging on his jacket. Don, thought about it for a moment, then nodded and Colby darted from the room.

"I wonder what is so important." Megan though aloud, as the silver elevator doors slid shut.

"Something Colby seems really stressed about." David answered.

"Yeah, but I still wonder what." Megan said.

"Don't we all, don't we all" Don finished and the group turned back to work.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon, after about another half an hour or so the elevator doors dinged and out walked a father. No one looked up; they figured Colby would say hi, if he came back.

"Daddy, who are those people?" a young child's voice asked. It was young and sounded like a little girls'. The father gently laughed and said "Friends sweetie, just my friends"

"M'kay Daddy." the little girl said, burying her face in the crook of her fathers' neck and shoulder, relaxing. Her father shifted her weight and sat down at his desk, the little child curling up in his lap as he turned on the computer.

Don turned in his chair and saw the father calmly working away on his paperwork.

"Colby?!" Don said, shocked. He turned, light green eyes sparking and said "Yeah Don?"

"What, who is that?" Don asked, looking at the child in Colby's lap. By now David and Megan had turned and shared the same surprised look expression as Don.

"What? A girl, five years old. Who? Jasmine, who looks exactly like her mother." Colby answered. He smiled down gently at the mop of blond curls on his lap. The little girl on his lap, blinked back up at him, light green eyes just like his.

"Welcome back sweetie." Colby teased gently. She laughed "Hi Daddy!"

**A/N-** Um MWAHAHAHAHA! I love Jazz, she is so cute. Um I hope you guys like this piece….please read and review!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-** Amazingly enough I did get 5 reviews WOOOT!! Um yeah sorry I spelled the title wrong, spelling has never ever been my strong suit, and I can't spell worth beans. Let's just say Jazz spelled it for me. Anyway I hope you like Chapter 2 and my story because it means a lot me, these reviews I mean. They make me feel happy and I'm sorry if this is a little late, I have big tests that mean I have study till my brain melts. Lol um well here it is, the long awaited (not really) Chapter 2!!

**Disclaimer-** No I don't own Numb3rs, if I did why would I be typing this up? I only own Jazz and her Mama.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don's brown eyes widen, with the little girl's greeting to her father. David and Megan were shocked but struggled not to let it show, who would have thought that their Colby had a daughter?

"Hey Jazz, wanna meant my friends?" Colby asked gently. She nodded, blond curls bouncing. He smiled, turning the chair so she could see his co-workers. Her big doe-like light green eyes, exactly the same shade as Colby's, staring at them curiously.

"Hi Jasmine, my name is Megan" Megan greeted, hazel eyes sparkling. Jazz pouted and said "My name is Jazz." Colby laughed again, at his friends surprised my Jazz's issue with her first name.

"She hates being called Jasmine. Her nickname is Jazz" Colby explained.

"I'm sorry Jazz" Megan apologized.

"S'kay" Jazz answered, with a big grin.

"I'm David and he's Don" David smiled, pointing at Don who was staring at Jazz.

"Hi David, Daddy what's wrong with Don?" Jazz asked, tipping her back to stare up at her father.

"He's just surprised honey, don't worry" Colby chuckled softly.

"Colby come with me, we need to talk" Don said stiffly.

"Baby girl can you sit in my chair, for me and talk to Megan and David" Colby asked.

"Okay Daddy!" Jazz smiled. Colby stood up, setting her down in his chair. She snuggled down in the chair, and as he walked with Don towards the conference room, Colby shot her a gentle loving smile.

When Don shut the door, he exploded "What the hell Colby?!"

"What do you mean?" Colby asked, struggling to keep his temper under control and understand why Don was yelling at him.

"Is she really your daughter? Why wasn't I informed about this and where is her mother" Don growled.

"Yeah Jazz is my daughter, my daughter Don. I didn't tell you because I told our bosses, they said it was a private matter and if I didn't want you to know I didn't have to tell you" Colby snarled back.

"What's so private about having a daughter, we should know this" Don snapped, getting up in Colby's face. Colby took a step back and snapped "Because of what happened to her mother"

"What the hell happened to mother that we, your friends, you co-workers can't know about?" Don barked.

"Her mother died Don. Jazz's mom and my wife, the love of my life died" Colby said, eyes flashing dangerously.

"You were married, and how, when did she die?" Don asked, surprised. Colby sighed and said "She died, in labor giving birth to my son. My son that was a stillborn, a stillborn Don. I never got to meet my son; I never got to know him because he died while I was in Afghanistan. Jazz doesn't know what happened to her baby brother, she was over at her grandma's house. Jazz lost her mother and brother in one day; I lost my wife and my son. All I have is Jazz. " He turned his head anyway, Reese and Hunter left a hole in his heart that only his daughter seemed to be able to fix.

"Colby, I-I'm sorry. I didn't know" Don stumbled out an apology.

"You weren't supposed to know! But I have Jazz to live for, Jazz to watch over and Jazz to take care of" Colby said, taking a deep breathe and shaking his head to get the depressing thoughts out of his head. He turned and smiled as he saw his daughter playing catch with a paper ball, with his two friends.

"She seems like a great kid" Don smiled, trying to change the subject.

"She is she's a wonderful kid" Colby stated fondly, another smile gently working its way over his lips. Don noticed as Colby began to shift from foot to foot.

"Go play with your daughter, we'll talk later" Don said, with a grin. Colby grinned even wider and rushed out of the room, scooping his baby up and twirling her around.

"_There's more to Colby then meets the eye"_ Don thought, with a grin and walked out to join his team.

"Daddy! Did you 'nd Don have a good talk?" Jazz squealed as her father scooped up her up and twirled her around.

"Yes baby we did" Colby smiled and began to tickle his daughter, causing her to laugh and try to get out of his arms. David and Megan shared a smile, Jazz was a lot like her dad but she did seem to have something else, probably her mother.

"Honey, Daddy has work. Can you be a little mouse for me?" Colby asked, smiling down at his daughter. She gazed up at him and said "Sure Daddy, I can be good like a little mouse" Colby smiled and ruffled her hair as he set her on the floor next to his desk. He handed her some paper and markers, causing her to quiet down as she began to work away. Colby turned and began to work on his paperwork, the other soon joined him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The elevator dinged and a young man walked out, a grin on his face.

"Well you look like you are having fun." he smiled. Don looked up and grinned, saying "Charlie! What are you doing here?"

"Can't a guy come and visit his big brother?" Charlie asked.

Colby looked up and saw his friend, and leaned down to his daughter and whispered "Look who came to visit Daddy at work, go surprise him"

"Uncle Charlie!" Jazz squealed and ran over to Charlie Eppes, as he scooped her up.

"Hello darling" Charlie grinned, pressing a kiss to her unruly curls. She giggled and reached out of play with Charlie's curls, much like her own but so much darker.

"You know her?" Don gaped. Charlie laughed again and sat down on the edge of his brothers' desk, Jazz sitting in his lap, who occupied by the buttons on his shirt but was listening to everything going on around her.

"Yeah I know Jazz." Charlie smirked at his brother. Don shot his brother an odd look and opened his mouth to ask a question but Jazz beat him to it.

Jazz looked up at Charlie and said "Uncle Charlie why doesn't Don have curly hair like you? You said you guys were brothers." Everyone laughed and Colby explained "Baby girl just because their brothers doesn't mean they looked exactly alike."

"What does 'xcatly mean Daddy?" Jazz asked.

"It means, like you know when you look in a mirror and see you?" Colby explained, Jazz nodded and Colby said "That's exactly you" Jazz grinned and said "I get it Daddy"

"So Chuck what are you doing here?" Don asked.

"One don't call me Chuck, two I came to visit my brother, and friends and three I was bored." Charlie shrugged. "One question though, what's Jazz doin' here?" Charlie asked.

"She came to visit me at work." Colby said, shifting positions in his chair nervously.

"Really?" Charlie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'll tell ya later Whiz kid." Colby smirked, a playfully twinkle in his eye. Charlie laughed and said "Fine."

"I got two questions?" Jazz piped up.

"Yes sweetie?" Colby asked.

"One, do you guys Fib? Cuz you are Fib agents. And two if Uncle Charlie is my –uh- Uncle then why aren't Don, David and Megan my uncles and aunt?" Jazz asked an unusual serious look on his face.

"Hone we're the FBI agents not the fib agents, and they could be your aunt and uncles if they wanted to be." Colby explained gently.

"We would be honored to be your uncles and aunt" David grinned. Jazz smiled at him and said "Yay! I like having aunts and uncles."

"Charlie would you mind watching Jazz for a bit?" Colby asked.

"Not at all Colby, come on Jazzy let's go play in the conference room." Charlie grinned and rested Jazz on his hip. She wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled into his shoulder. Charlie smiled gently at the child and walked into the empty conference room.

"How does Charlie know Jazz?" Don finally asked as they watched Charlie chase Jazz around the room, both laughing.

"Long story." Colby answered, turning his stare from his daughter and Charlie to Don.

"Well we aren't going anywhere fast" Don stated, leaning back in his chair.

Sitting down Colby smiled and shook his head saying "Charlie knows my baby because god this is so embarrassing but it was a couple of weeks after our first case with Charlie and his hair was some much like Jazz's and my wife Reese usually took care of her since her hair was just like Jazz's and I really don't know how. And since Reese just died and I moved her to get away from the pain as much as I could and thought Charlie might so I took him out for drinks one and night and he agreed to show me how to take care of Jazz's hair and they got quite attached to each other as you can see." He grinned, but they could see the tears in his eyes, the pain of losing Reese was still so raw.

"Colby I-I'm sorry" Megan said, her voice broken. Colby didn't answer just got up and walked away from the group to collect his thoughts.

"There's more to Colby then we even knew" David stated. Megan and Don nodded, agreeing with him. They watched Colby go to the elevators and leave, to get fresh air and then turned and had to smile at the sight of Charlie chasing Jazz around the room and both laughing their heads off.

**A/N-** That's the end of chapter 2. I hope you liked it and I want **5** more reviews before I post chapter 3. I really hope you guys like this and –uh- please review!!! Bye for now!!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-** Hello my readers! How are you?? I'm good, just hanging around and decided to type this up. Like I've been saying, I was want **5** reviews, and sometimes I don't know if you guys will give it to me, and if you don't whatever. But moving on… to our next chapter, hopefully you guys will still love this fanfic! And thank you again for my friend Ani, for betaing this (and you took forever by the way) But I love her anyway….

**Disclaimer-**Yeah….I own Numb3rs……NOT! But I do however own Jazz, Hunter, and Reese. If you wanna borrow them, just give me a holler and I'll probably let you, I just wanna know.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Colby walked back over to the group, looking calmer and more collected. Sitting down at his desk, he turned to Don and apologized to him, "Sorry Don, I shouldn't have gone off like that"

"Colby, one don't apologize for something you have no reason to apologize, for and two it's fine. I can't say that I understand exactly what you are going though, but I may have an idea of the pain." Don stated, and Colby nodded as they went back to work. Unlike before, Colby barely spared a glance at Jazz and Charlie.

"Aren't you worried about Jazz?" Megan asked.

"No, why would I be?" Colby questioned.

"Because you left her alone with my brother." Don stated.

"And your point being?" Colby shrugged.

"You aren't worried that he'll do something wrong?" Don asked.

"No, he's watched her before." Colby grinned at Don's amazement face.

"He has?" This time David asked the question instead of Don.

"Yeah, he has. She can keep going and so can he, so it works out nicely" Colby shrugged and turned his back to them, starting back up on his work for what the fifth time? Don took that as a hint to stop asking questions and get back to work. Which is exactly what he, David and Megan did.

Time flew by, and Colby only looked up once or twice but Charlie was keeping a good eye on Jazz. After a bit Charlie walked out, following Jazz as she bounced over to her father.

"Hello Daddy!" she grinned. Lifting her up onto his lap Colby grinned and said "Hey Baby"

"Daddy can I go over to Uncle Charlie's house?" Jazz asked, innocence shining though.

"I don't know sweetheart" Colby answered.

"But Daddy" Jazz whined.

"Jasmine Elizabeth Granger you know better then to whine" Colby scolded. Jazz pouted and said "Fine Daddy" Colby keep up the stern face until Charlie said "Colby, Jazz and you can come over, I don't mind."

"Charlie, you like ruining my point don't you?" Colby mock glared at his friend, and added "Plus you keep spoiling her."

"But that's my job as her uncle." Charlie smirked, and walked over to Colby and scooped up his "niece" as Colby grinned at him "Oh don't look like you got off easy, I will get you back, don't worry." Charlie just smirked at him and pressed another kiss to Jazz's hair.

"Hey Charlie, won't Dad mind?" Don asked.

"It's my house, and yes Don, you and David and Megan can come too if you want to." Charlie shrugged, and Jazz said "Please come, pretty please." David laughed and said "I would love to come."

"And so would I." Megan agreed and then asked "Are Larry and Amita going to be there?"

"Why you wanna see Larry?" Charlie teased lightly and then said "Yeah they should be, I guess I can call them and ask them to come over."

"You better call Dad too Charlie, so he gets some warning that all these people are coming over to his house" Don said.

"For the last time Don, it's _my_ house not his when are you going to get that?" Charlie asked, glaring at his brother though his dark eyes sparkling with laughter.

"When you stop being such a genius." Don teased.

"That's never gonna happen. Uncle Charlie's super smart" Jazz said, a grin on her face. The team laughed, Jazz was right about one thing, Charlie was super smart and he would never stop being a genius. Charlie shifted Jazz's weight and turned, walking back into the conference room. The team shared one more laugh; this was the best kind of day. A peaceful relaxing day where they could just laugh and be together, joke around and not have to worry about their lives or the lives of their loved ones or someone else's life.

Sometime later around 5 or 6 in the evening when Charlie walked back in the conference room, carrying a grinning Jazz.

"I'm gonna head home, so here Colby you can have Jazz back." Charlie said, in a teasing tone. Colby laughed as he took his daughter back into his arms.

"We'll come home with you Chuck. Come on guys, let's go." Don said, grinning.

The team shared smiles and gathered their stuff.

"Come on Daddy!" Jazz exclaimed, bouncing up and down.

"Jazz." Colby warned, Jazz mumbled something, and struggled out of her father's arms and began to help Colby pick up his stuff. Colby laughed and helped Jazz slide her coat on over her baby blue t-shirt. He grabbed his bag and daughter and walked out with his friends.

"I'm home Dad, and I bring my elder brother, and my friends will show up sometime soon, hopefully" Charlie called as he walked into his house.

"Hey Charlie, Donnie" Alan Eppes greeted his two sons. Gray hair was wavy unlike Charlie's curls and Don's straight hair. His blue eyes sparkled as he greeted his sons.

"Hey, Dad." Don said, and dropped on the couch. Alan smiled at his boys; he hadn't seen them look like this in awhile; so calm, and so relaxed. The doorbell rang, and Charlie moved to open the door but Alan beat him to it. To Alan's surprise, a little girl with blond angelic curls, wearing a blue t-shirt and dark jeans bounced in, heading towards Charlie. Alan watched her bounce over to his son, the grin on Charlie's face was a smile that Alan had rarely seen before. It was full of love and joyfulness caused by this little girl.

"I-is this someone's idea of a joke?" Alan gaped, eyes wide. The girl had Charlie's curls, who was this girl.

"No, not at all sir, this is not a joke. Jazz get over and leave your uncle alone so you can meet their dad" Colby said as he walked though the door. Megan and David following, trying to suppress grins as they walked Alan's surprised faces. Jazz skipped over to her father, allowed him to pick her up. She looked at Alan, green eyes boring into his blue ones.

"Why hello there, what's your name? I'm Alan Eppes" Alan said.

"My name is Jasmine Elizabeth Granger but my nickname is Jazz. And that's my Daddy" Alan only gaped as little Jazz pointed up at Colby.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N-** Yup I ended it there. Aren't I nice? Really I am, it's just that I like doing this to my readers. I love Jazz, she's so cute! squeals and hugs Jazz. Before I go, I must say I want my **5 **reviews! Well okay if you guys review, I'll be happy! Well I hoped you guys like this and I would say more, but I have to go to bed because it's Sunday and I have to start my second semester of high school tomorrow! WOOT FOR BEING A SOPHOMORE!!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N-** Hello to all of you! I hope you all are having a good day! I know I am besides my feet kill from my school dance last night (which was so much fun!) Oh and even though they probably won't read this, CONGRALUTIONS TO E.TOM AND KATIE!!(They started going out last night, and got their first kiss) Okay moving on this is Chapter 4, duh and I hope you like it and now I'm going to stop talking! Oh but before I go, a big THANK YOU goes out to my beta Ani! I love ya girl! Oh and I wrote this before Larry left and I really don't feel like changing it, so when Larry shows up…he hasn't left yet…..

**Disclaimer-** No I don't own Numb3rs; I didn't get it for Christmas….but I do Jazz, Hunter, and Reese. If you wanna borrow just ask!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dad you alright?" Charlie asked, moving towards his father. Alan shook his head and said "I'm fine Charlie, I was just surprised by Jazz here. I didn't know what to think." Charlie nodded, but shared a look with Don; both wondering what their father was actually thinking.

"Daddy I wanna play." Jazz's sweet voice broke the silence that had blanked the room with the brother's look. David and Megan had taken over the chairs and were watching the exchange with smiles on their faces. Colby gently laughed, a father's laugh, and whispered something in Jazz's ear before setting her down on the floor.

Charlie, Alan, David, Megan and Colby watched as Jazz bounced over to Don; Charlie, Alan, David and Megan looked confused wondering what Jazz was doing while Colby had a knowing smirk on his face.

"Yes little one?" Don asked as Jazz stopped in front of him, a big grin on her face.

"POUNCE ATTACK!" She yelled and jumped on his chest. Don groaned as the five year landed on his chest, and glared at Colby as he just laughed. Don grinned and began to tickle the little girl.

"Daddy tell Uncle Don to stop tickling me!" Jazz said, between gasps of breathe and laughter. Charlie smirked and walked over, saying "I'll save you little princess." but he joined his brother in tickling Jazz.

"Uncle Charlie!" She squealed, and the cried "Daddy save me!" Alan watched, in amazement along with David and Megan as Colby crossed the room and came up behind Charlie, though an arm around his waist; picking him up and moving him to the side.

"Hey!" Charlie yelled in protest as Colby laughed. Colby stopped in front of the couch and bent down, easily scooping his daughter up from Don. She through her arms around his neck and said "Thank you Daddy for saving me from my big bad uncles."

"Hey, we aren't that mean." Don said but Jazz just stuck her tongue out at him. Colby laughed again and pressed a kiss to Jazz's head, it shined true that Colby loved his little girl more then life itself it seemed.

"Hey Colby, can you come with me to the kitchen for a bit? I need some help and we both know that my sons are no help in the kitchen." Alan asked, he wanted to talk to the young father.

"Yeah I kinda of figured that one out." Colby laughed "Jazz, stay here and play with your uncles and aunt. Just don't hurt them _too_ much. And yes you can pounce on them if you want." Colby grinned, sitting his daughter down on the floor next to Charlie; who had sat down on the floor after Colby had moved him. She crawled over to Charlie and sat down in his lap and turned to her father and said "M'kay Daddy, I'll play with Uncle Charlie, Uncle Don, Uncle David 'nd Aunt Megan."

Colby nodded with a laughed and followed Alan into the kitchen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What did you want to talk about Alan? " Colby asked, turning to a cupboard and pulling glasses out of it.

"How long have you been raising Jazz alone?" Alan asked bluntly.

"A couple of years." Colby answered, with a slight shrug.

"Did her mother die?" Alan asked, turning to look at the younger man.

"Yeah Reese died giving birth to our second kid, a son Hunter. And before you ask Hunter was apparently taken before I could ever meet him." Colby said sadly.

"If you ever need any help with Jazz or any questions, just ask." Alan said; trying to lighten the mood for the young father, and then grinned "I did raise Don and Charlie." Colby laughed and said "Yeah I'll ask." and his smile grew even wider as he heard squeal "Uncle Larry, Aunty Amita!"

"She seems like a sweetheart." Alan stated, watching the young father shine with joy at the mention of his daughter.

"She is, but she's kinda crazy." Colby laughed gently.

"So were Don and Charlie at her age. Come on; let's serve them some dinner before they start to whine at us. And I don't mean your daughter." Alan smirked, and Colby broke out in laughter as they walked out of the kitchen to the dining room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was already seated by the time Colby and Alan had finally served them dinner. Megan and Larry sat together, with David on Larry's other side at one end, while Don, Charlie and Amita sat together. Jazz was next to Amita; smiling happily. Alan and Colby took the end seats.

"Thanks Dad!" Charlie and Don said together before glaring at each other. The table laughed as the brothers started a staring contest.

"Boys, come on let's eat. Now who wants to serve?" Alan asked a little too late considering; everyone was grabbing their food they wanted. Alan rolled his blue eyes and muttered under his breathe "Kids." Colby caught what he said, and grinned mouthing "I agree." They shared a laugh while everyone else looked confuse.

"A parent thing." Colby smirked.

"Yeah something, you two could know if either of you would give me some grandchildren. I mean for Pete's sake Colby has a daughter!" Alan grinned.

"That's me!" Jazz bounced happily in her seat. Everyone laughed again, Jazz was so loveable and you couldn't help but love her.

"Yum pasta! I love pasta Daddy!" Jazz smiled as Colby filled her plate with pasta.

"I know you do sweetheart, just please don't make a mess of yourself." Colby answered, grinning slightly at his daughter, who practically smirking back at him.

"I'll try not to Daddy, but my face 'nd my clothes like pasta too!" Jazz smiled as Colby chuckled and said "They don't need to eat sweetie." He put the plate in front of his daughter and shook his head slightly.

"So Alan, were Don and Charlie as bad as my daughter over there?" Colby asked, almost sweetly.

"Yes they were, let me tell of one time that Don and Charlie decided to get into an argument at the dinner table." Alan began with a smile.

"DAD!" the brothers chorused together.

"Oh Alan, do tell please do tell." David grinned as Alan began his story. The table was soon filled with laughter and groans from the brothers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N-** The end of yet another chapter of my story. I hope you guys like it so far! Cuz I know my friends do and they all love Jazz, just like I do! Sorry it took forever to post, I had my dance and then for the first time in 4 freakin' years my school closed for a snow day. It only took forur freakin' gosh darn years. Grr…. But I spent the day on the phone and talking to my friends because my parental units said it was to cold to sled. Meh, whatever. I hope you guys review for this!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N-** Oh my, I'm so sorry for not updating in like forever! I am truly so sorry! My winter break just started and my teachers decided to give me like a huge amount of tests and essays and crap like that! High school kinda took over my life and I couldn't even get close to my computer with one of my parents asking me if my homework was done or if I was done studying. –ugh- But I'm done with that for now, so sorry again for the long wait and I hope you guys like Chapter 5! Oh heads up again

_This means a flashback…enjoy!_

**Disclaimer-** No I don't own Charlie, Don, Colby, or anyone else though I wish I did own Charlie, Amita and Colby! I love them! And I love everyone else but they're my favorite characters! However I do own Jazz, Reese and Hunter so if you wanna borrow please ask!!!

-------------------------

The dinner was full of laughs and jokes, and the time flew by without anyone noticing.

"Um Colby, you might wanna look at your daughter." Charlie said, barely containing a smirk. Colby looked at Charlie confused and then looked at Jazz and groaned. Though she promised not to get messy, she didn't fulfill her promise. Her face was covered in sauce but thankfully for her father she missed her clothes.

"Jazz, I thought I told you not to make a mess." Colby said, pushing back his chair as he stood up. Jazz just laughed as Colby picked her up and walked into the bathroom.

"Poor guy, but you two were worse, especially when you two would get into food fights." Alan said, giving his sons a pointed look.

"Hey! We are not alike!" Charlie and Don pouted together. (**A/N-** Yes I did just make Don and Charlie pout, I thought it would be cute, continue reading now) Everyone laughed, as different (by different I mean polar opposites) the brothers were, they could still act so much alike. Alan rolled his eyes and said "Boys, take the dishes to the kitchen _please_." They groaned but collected the dishes and everyone else went into the living room for more good times.

Amita, Megan and Larry sat on the couch and Amita was of course saving a spot for Charlie. Alan had sat down in one of the chairs, relaxing; enjoying for once that he didn't have to clean up after dinner. Don, Charlie, Colby and Jazz came walking into the living room, Don quickly claimed the chair next to Alan and Charlie sitting down next to Amita, simply wrapping an arm around her; pulling her close. Colby looked around and shook his head, sitting down on the floor with Jazz. Being the father of a five year old he really didn't mind.

"Jazz, sweetie how did you meet –uh- Uncle Larry and Aunt Amita?" Alan asked, feeling silly calling Larry and Amita that. Jazz looked up from playing with something she found on the floor and said "They're Uncle Charlie and Daddy's friends. And I meeted them at where Uncle Charlie works. He was watching me when they came in"

_Flashback_

"_Hello Charles." Larry said, as he walked into the cluttered office of Charles Eppes. Charlie, turning around from the chalkboard that he was working from said "Hey Larry, and hello to you too Amita."_

"_Hey Charlie, what are you doing?" Amita asked, cocking her head looking at his chalkboard._

"_Oh this? Nothing, just something for a friend." Charlie smiled at her at her sweetly. Amita moved to go sit in Charlie chair, but Charlie quickly stopped her and said "Let me move something, you might not want to sit on it" Amita looked confused as Charlie bent down and picked up at little blond girl. Amita's brown eyes widened as the little girl looked up at Charlie confused and said "Who are they?" Charlie chuckled and pressed a kiss to the girl's unruly curls and said "Those are my friends, the pretty lady over there is Amita and the weird guy over there is Larry."_

"_Who are you little girl?" Larry asked, sounding confused. _

"_My name's Jazz!" the girl smiled happily. Charlie chuckled again and Amita's worry increased. Could Charlie already have a daughter? And if so why hadn't he told her about this girl and why hadn't Amita ever seen her?_

"_Her real name is Jasmine Granger; she likes to be called Jazz. You know Colby from Don's team? She's his daughter." Charlie explained, shifting Jazz's weight. _

"_Why are you watching her?" Larry inquired._

"_Because Colby decided that I would make a good, as Jazz put it "Jazz-watcher", I don't care she's a sweet little girl." Charlie smirked happily._

"_And since when has Colby had a daughter?" Amita asked._

"_Since I was borned!" Jazz grinned happily. Then she looked up at Charlie and said "Right Uncle Charlie?"_

"_Yup that's right sweetheart." Charlie smiled down at the girl and added "And honey it's born and borned."_

"_I'll ask Daddy, Daddy knows everything." Jazz shrugged._

"_Well, your –uh- Uncle Charlie is very smart too." Amita said, grinning at Charlie who flushed. _

"_I know that, Uncle Charlie is very smart. But according to Daddy; he can't spell." Jazz grinned. Amita and Larry laughed as Charlie turned a deeper shade of red. Amita moved over to Charlie, and gently took Jazz from his arms and leaned up to press a kiss on his cheek and then moved away with Jazz; to play with her. Charlie smiled at them and turned back to the board, with Larry's help to figure out the problem._

_End of Flashback_

"Well now that's an odd way to meet a Jazz." Don grinned.

"Tell me about it." Amita smirked, and Charlie laughed gently; leaning forward and pressing a kiss to her cheek. Jazz nodded sleepily, agreeing to something or another and cuddled close to her father. Colby smiled down at her, lifting her onto his chest.

"Night-night Daddy." she murmured before falling asleep. Colby smiled and pressed a kiss to her hair.

"She fell asleep fast." Don said, watching Jazz.

"She had an exciting day, usually she doesn't like to go asleep" Colby smiled at Don.

"You mean like those two over there?" Alan laughed gently.

"Dad, would you stop it _please_." Charlie begged.

"Why should he Chuck, it's funny!" Don smirked back.

"Maybe they would like to hear some stories about you Donnie. Like the time you skipped-" Don cut Charlie off by saying loudly "Charlie, they don't need to hear about those days." Everyone laughed again, when the brothers were actually getting along it was quite amusing to watch them tease each other. Colby yawned and shook his head, trying to shake off the drowsiness that was slowly taking him over.

"Go home Colby, you look tired." Don said, looking at his younger agent; almost like he could see the tiredness stealing away Colby's remaining energy. Colby nodded and stood up, shifting his grip on Jazz so it was easy to carry her.

"See you guys later." Colby said, smiling at them as he shut the door before him. They smiled back, and as they heard his car leave, Don said "So since Jazz is gone anyone else up for some poker?"

**--------------------------- **

**A/N-** There ya go, Chapter 5! I hope you guys liked it and I just had to put some CharliexAmita in there, I'm too lazy to type out their pairing name. yawn I don't why I'm yawning; it's like 10 in the morning. Meh whatever going to go read and do some more of my lovely homework. –Ugh- Please review!!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N-** Hello all! It's me, Nire (LittleItaly) again! Wee I updated and I can't believe how many hits and reviews I'm getting and I would like to say **THANKS!!** To everyone, it means a lot to me! Sorry, guess I'm a little stir-crazy after sleeping for 13 ½ hours! WOO FOR SLEEP OVERS….and going to bed at 5:45 in the morning! laughs Moving on from that…welcome to Chapter 6! Oh and I'm sorry if the chapters seem short…but now they will hopefully be slightly longer…..if not then I guess there will be more of them right? Oh and –uh- guys Chapter 2 has been changed….GO READ!

**Disclaimer-** No, I don't own Colby or the rest of the team…but I do own Jazz, Hunter and Reese. Colby's family that the show hasn't told us about and that I made up are mine. If you wanna borrow them just ask!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The shrill ring of a cell phone woke the sleeping FBI agent with a start. Flipping open the phone, he mumbled "Yeah, Granger here."

"_Morning Colby. We got a case." _Don's voice floated over the phone line

"It's Saturday, what am I going to do with Jazz?" Colby asked, rising out of bed ruffling his already messy hair.

"_Dad can watch her or Charlie could; maybe both of them. Come to the crime scene okay? It's at Perrin Middle and Elementary school. You know where that is right?"_ Don answered.

"Yeah, I know where that is. See you soon." Colby groaned, snapping the phone shut. He glared at the phone as if it was its fault for ruining his Saturday; he sighed and called the Eppes household.

"_Yello?"_ came a sleepily voice.

"Sorry to wake you up so early Alan, but I need a favor." Colby said, sounding regretful.

"_What do you need?"_ Alan asked, suddenly sounding wide awake.

"Can I bring Jazz over? I have to go and…"Colby trailed off.

"_Sure, bring her right on over."_ Alan said, grinning to himself.

"Sure, okay. I'll be there soon." Colby said, and hung up the phone. He shook his head and went to go get ready for the day.

After changing out of his pajamas and into something for work, Colby walked into his daughters' room, a smile growing as he watched Jazz sleep.

"_She's so much like Reese sometimes."_ Colby thought with another gentle smile. He walked over to her, kneeling beside her bed and gently shook her.

"Huh? Morning Daddy." Jazz mumbled, green eyes barely focusing on his face.

"Morning sweetheart. You have to go over to Uncle Charlie's okay? I have to go to work." Colby explained quietly. Jazz nodded and crawled out of bed, and began to dress herself while Colby got a bag of her things ready. He never knew how long he would be at work. As soon as Jazz was done changing, Colby picked her up. She snuggled into him and was asleep before they were even out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The doorbell at the Eppes household rang, waking Charlie up. Stumbling down the stairs, he saw Colby hand a sleeping Jazz over to his dad.

"_What's going on?"_ Charlie thought blearily, watching his father say good-bye to Colby and shut the door.

"What's goin' on Dad?" Charlie mumbled, yawning.

"Charlie! Good morning, Colby has a case so I said we would be delighted to take care of Jazz, since she obviously can't come to work with him and she can't be by herself." Alan explained, sounding too awake to Charlie. Almost perky. Charlie nodded and grinned down at the sleeping child.

"If you're gonna help watch her, go clean up." Alan told his son. Charlie nodded and turned back towards his room change, Charlie thought with a smile _"This is going to be a long day."_ What Charlie didn't know what this day was, was going to seem like forever, and never seem to end.

--------------------------------------------------

Pulling up to the crime scene, Colby stretched as he walked over to his co-workers.

"You look so awake Granger." Megan smiled fondly at the youngest member. He smiled at her and said "Mm, Morin' Megan."

"What do we have?" David asked as he joined Don, Megan and Colby.

"School shooting." Don answered, shrugging his shoulders. Colby raised an eyebrow at him "But its Saturday."

"Yeah, I know Colby, I know that. I think it was a practice but we don't know the motive." Don shrugged.

"Do we ever know the motive?" David muttered under his breathe to Colby who snickered quietly. Don glared at them, and Colby sobered up but still smiling slightly. Don rolled his eyes and thought _"What can say? He has a five year old; he's always going to be smiling now."_

"What did they do then?" Megan asked, steering them back to the topic on hand.

"Shot up some classrooms, and lockers. They seem to be looking for something, I don't know what though and they said they had a classroom that we needed to look at. According to the offices, the preps left us a little gift." Don answered.

"So that's why we were called in." David stated.

"Yeah, come on let's go." Don said and turned walking back into the building, his team following him.

They walked through what seem like mazes of hallways and Colby stated "Jeez, even my high school wasn't this confusing."

"Neither was mine, but I can almost guarantee Charlie would say ours was huge." Don grinned back at Colby.

"He was what, like 10?" Colby smirked.

"Yeah that would about right, I think." Don ducked into a classroom; there was crime scene tape over the doorway, his team following him.

"Holy hell, what is all of this?" Colby asked, light green eyes wide and amazed at the "scribbles" on the chalk boards and covering the walls.

"It looks like something Charlie would understand, this is probably why they called us here." Don answered, brown eyes focused on the board.

"Yeah it does, should we get him down here?" David asked.

"I don't know, I mean it is early." Don stated, "He did stay up pretty late last night playing poker with us."

"Oh don't worry about waking him up. He's already up, I saw him when I dropped Jazz off this morning." Colby said, a slight smirk playing on his face.

"That's not nice Colby." David teased.

"Not my fault, blame the preps who did this." Colby answered, with a shrug.

"Back on topic, please." Don half-growled, he knew the preps might strike again, and this time when school was in session, and they didn't need that.

"You can call him Don, em and Colby will go see what they wanted." David said as he and Colby left the room. Megan smiled and turned to ponder the board, seeing if she could get into the preps head.

Don shook his head and flipped open his phone, dialing a very familiar number.

"_Eppes household, Alan speaking."_ the voice of his father floated on the line.

"Hey Dad, can I talk to Charlie?" Don asked, grinning as he heard Jazz laugh and shriek something in the background.

"_Yeah sure, wait a second Donnie."_ Alan said, and Don heard Alan cal "CHARLIE YOUR BROTHER WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!!"

"_Yello, what can I do for you dear brother of mine?"_ Charlie asked.

"I need you to come down to the crime scene; we have some math that you need to figure out for us. It makes no sense." Don answered.

"_Gotcha bro, I'll be down there soon." _Charlie said, and hung up the phone.

"Charlie will be down here soon enough." Don said, informing Megan of what he had learned.

"Come on, let's talk to the principal." Megan decided and the two left the room, going to find the principal.

"Mr. Green, sir we need to know why someone would shoot up your school." Megan said, trying to keep her anger in check. The principal of Perrin Middle and Elementary School, Mr. Walter Green was not happy with them.

"I don't know why, my school has none of those-those hooligans in my school." Mr. Green snarled at Megan, advancing at her. Don cut in front of Megan and snapped "Back off Mr. Green, we are the FBI incase you forgot."

"Sorry Agent Eppes, I know no one in my school would have anything to do with this." Mr. Green snarled.

"Alright sir, just call us if you remember anything." Megan handed him a card before grabbing Dons' arm and steering him away.

"I don't get that man." Don growled more to himself then to Megan who snickered quietly.

"He doesn't want to admit that anyone he had for students could do wrong, he's that type of man." Megan answered, and as they walked towards the classroom; they saw a certain curly haired professor looking slightly lost.

"Hey Charlie! Come on in with us. You look a little lost." Don grinned and jogged up to his brother, taking him gently by the arm.

"Okay Don." Charlie said, allowing his elder brother to lead him into the classroom, where David and Colby were waiting for them, boxes resting near their feet.

"Morin' David, Colby." Charlie greeted as he walked into the room.

"Morin' Charlie, how long have you been up?" David asked.

"Awhile, Jazz slept for a bit but she woke up pretty quick." Charlie smiled.

"That sounds like my Jazz." Colby smiled a father's smile.

"Yes, doesn't it Cole?" Charlie smirked.

"Don't call me Cole, Chuck" Colby teased back.

"Speaking of Chuck, what's up Chuck?" Don smirked, he couldn't help it.

"Vomit" Charlie said with a perfectly straight face. It took a second for it to make sense to them, but soon everyone burst our laughing. Charlie was really amusing when he was tired.

"Okay guys let's get back to work, and thank you Chuck for distracting them." Don said, with a big grin.

The other nodded and the FBI agent went to discuss their findings, while Charlie copied down the math, so he could figure the whole thing out back at his office at CalSci.

"So David, Colby what did you guys find?" Don asked, facing his agents.

"The filing room was trashed, they wanted someone's file but it looked as though they couldn't find it" Colby shrugged. Don nodded but you could tell he was already thinking of something else.

"But, Granger and I will take the files back and see if we can find one that's missing." David offered up. For once Colby didn't have to hide disappointed, his face fell and looked away. Before Don could ask what was wrong, Charlie said "Guys, these symbols over here are spelling something out.

"They are?" Don asked, turning to face his little brother.

"Yeah, they spell out –uh- Mission Alpha Gamma Delta. Wonder what that means?" Charlie wondered aloud.

"Mission Alpha Gamma Delta? That was our code term for a man down over in Afghanistan for my group." Colby said, and his eyes got a far away look to them.

"Colby?" Don asked, turning to his agent.

"Yes sir?" Colby asked, snapping back to his military background.

"What did you just call me Granger?" Don growled.

"I called you sir." Colby answered, back straight and a strange void of emotion look covering his face. It was almost as if he was stuck in a flashback. Don was about to yell at Colby but stopped and just stared at him. Colby's eyes had hardened and looked like cold, frozen green winter ice.

"Colby, are you okay?" Megan asked, walking slowly towards her friend.

"I'm fine ma'am, I'll never forget. I made that promise, to never forget and to never relive" Colby said, eyes unfocused yet still hard and cold.

"Colby, what do you mean by that? And come on snap out of this." Don barked, but Colby just watched the flashback play in front of his eyes. No one noticed Charlie watching them and moving slowly towards Colby. But Don turned his head and noticed the younger man and snapped "Charlie, what are you doing?"

"I think I can get him back, Don please let me try." Charlie pleaded with his brother. Don sighed and took a small step back. He trusted his brother and his trusted Colby, except Colby wasn't being himself today. All three kept one eye on Charlie and the other eye on Colby.

"Lt. Granger, you will answer my questions." Charlie said, his voice strangely cold, hard and military like, very un-Charlie-like, not playful or laughing.

"Sir, I will sir." Colby answered, eyes locking with Charlie's brown ones.

"Good solider, what is wrong?" Charlie asked voice still monotone and military like.

"My wife and son just passed away sir. I do not know what to do with my daughter sir." Colby answered, suddenly he flinched and his eyes darted about.

"Solider? Lt. Granger? COLBY ANSWER ME!" Charlie barked, moving closer to Colby. Colby shook his head, and said "Charlie? Why are you calling me Lt. Granger?"

"Colby, do you know where we are?" Megan asked.

"Yeah, we're at Perrin Middle and Elementary School. Some kids shot up the school while looking for some files. I left Jazz with Charlie and Alan, but Charlie had to come look at some math so I assume that Jazz is with Alan at the moment." Colby snapped shortly. Megan nodded, confirming he was right.

"Okay two questions, then a suggestion okay Colby?" Don said, calmly and gently though some evidence of worry bleeding into his voice.

"Alright Don, makes sense" Colby agreed.

"First, what's two plus two?" Don asked, with a grin.

"Four." Colby answering, grinning.

"Okay good, two do you remember what happened, just now?" Don asked, his brown eyes becoming hard, he was slipping into "FBI mode".

"Kinda of, I just remember hearing Charlie. Well I think it was Chuck ordering me around like I was in the military." Colby explained then added "I think I had a flashback" Don nodded, agreeing with Colby. He opened his mouth to state his suggestion, but he never got the time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N-** MWHAHAHA! Cliff hanger! grins Sorry guys, I just wanted to do that to you, and I think this was longer; at least I hope it was. grins sheepishly Well I'm sorry this took forever to get up, my beta went on a trip and I didn't get the chapter back for bit….and now I have to go write more! smirks Review please!!


	7. Author's Note

Authors Note- So sorry guys, but uh if I don't update for the next couple of weeks it's because I got grounded. Whoops My mom said if I don't get an 85 or higher on the bio exam I just took, then I'm grounded from the computer for the next 3 to 5 weeks. Sorry guys! I'll update as soon as I'm ungrounded (that is if I'm grounded)

Sorry again!!

Nire a.k.a LittleItaly565


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- **Oh my! I'm so honestly to god sorry that I haven't updated in like forever. Is very sad Life has been a bit hectic around my parts, one of the girls in my school died and that day was very depressing and nearly pushed me back into my depression. I didn't know her, but you didn't have to her to miss her. Moving on from that, I'm currently fighting some virus, so I'm sick coughs But I wanted to update, so here I am. Typing away at 11:10, wanting to update…I hope you guys like this! Oh and I apologize now for anything not correct with the hospital scenes, never know anyone with a gunshot wound, so this is gathered from TV shows. grins Hope I got it right.

**Disclaimer-** Heh, I only own Jazz, Hunter, Reese and anyone else you don't know. If you wanna borrow them, please ask. Oh, how I wish Charlie, and maybe Don were my big brothers…laughs

-------------------------------------------------------

A gunshot rang out though the air, piercing the peaceful group's silence as they awaited Don's suggestion. The agents pulled their weapons, but no one could locate where the shot had come from.

"Is everyone okay?" Don shouted; gun still out and brown eyes darting around as he moved in a circle, back towards Colby looking for the shooter still.

"Fine." Megan called back.

"Alright here." David replied.

"O-okay. I'm fine Don." came Charlie's meeker answer.

After a few moments had gone by, Don called out "Colby? Colby answer me!"

"D-Don call an ambulance, Colby got hit" Charlie said, his voice shaking. Don turned around, to find Colby lying on the ground, eyes squeezed shut in pain. Blood was pouring out of him, from where Don couldn't tell. The blood was staining Colby's shirt and the ground below Colby.

"Oh my god." Megan whispered, a hand covering her mouth.

Charlie had found the wound; it was on Colby's shoulder, and bleeding heavily. He pressed his still shaking hands over the wound, pressing down hard. Colby groaned, but his eyes didn't open.

"Come on Colby, you can't die on me. You have a daughter to live for! You have Jazz!" Charlie shouted at Colby, but he got no answer; Colby was unconscious.

After what seemed like hours and hours, but was really only minutes if that; the paramedics showed up.

"Sir, you need to move. We've got it from here." one the paramedics told Charlie gently.

"But I can't leave him to die!" Charlie growled at the paramedic.

"Charlie, buddy you gotta let the paramedics do their jobs. We can meet them at the hospital." Don said, slightly pulling Charlie back. Charlie stood up, and slightly leaned towards his brother as he and Don watched the paramedics lift Colby onto the gurney and begin to wheel him away.

"Where are you taking him?" Don called.

"St. Joseph's (I don't know if that's a real hospital or not….moving on)." The paramedic yelled before slamming the ambulance door shut and the ambulance sped off, the sirens blaring.

"Come on buddy, let's get you cleaned up. We still have to call dad and Jazz doesn't need to see you like this." Don gestured to the blood all over Charlie. Charlie nodded mutely and followed his brother into the car, his mind going over statistics' of Colby living. Don sighed, knowing what his brother was doing. As Don started the car, both brothers could feel the air between them grown heavier per minute, as the worry for Colby increased more and more.

-----------------------------

Don, Charlie, David and Megan sat in the surgical waiting room of St. Joseph's hospital.

"Did you call Dad?" Charlie asked, voice soft and his face pale and drawn. Don had grabbed some of Charlie's clothes that were left in his apartment when Charlie stayed over one night, and Charlie had changed out of the bloody clothes.

"Yeah, he should be here any minute." Don said, just as the doors of the waiting room opened. Alan walked into the room, holding a very frightened looking Jazz. Her wide light green eyes frantically scanned the room, looking for her dad.

"Uncle Charlie!" Jazz's voice was meek and she sounded very scared. She struggled out of Alan's arms and shot towards Charlie. He jumped out of the chair and bent down just in time to scoop up the little girl.

"Where's Daddy, Uncle Charlie? I want my Daddy." Jazz began to cry into Charlie's shoulder.

"Your Daddy is with a doctor right now." Charlie explained, gently easing himself back into the chair.

"B-But he didn't say, he had to go to the doctor's today. I want Daddy." Jazz began to cry harder into Charlie's shirt.

"I know you do baby, I know you do. But right no I need you to listen to me, okay?" Jazz nodded and finally looked into Charlie's gentle brown eyes. "Your Daddy went to work today, to save more lives but a very bad man hurt him."

"Daddy's hurt?!" Jazz cried out, her body began to shake. Charlie cupped her tiny face with his gentle, but rough hands.

"He's going to get better, okay? Right now the doctor is just fixing him, and then you can go see him." Charlie stated firmly before, pulling Jazz close to him and gently rocking her. She eventually cried herself to sleep, the sobs wearing her out.

"Was it smart to tell her about Colby?" Don hissed to his brother.

"Don, leave your brother alone. Charlie's known Jazz a lot longer and he knows what's best for her." Alan hissed to his eldest son. Don frowned but got up form his chair and began to pace the floor, eager for an answer to what happen to his agent, to his friend.

The doors opened again, and Don looked up only to see instead of the doctor, Larry and Amita.

"Larry! Colby's been shot!" Megan exclaimed quietly, jumping up and running over to Larry and Amita.

"What?! He's been shot?! How is he?" Larry asked quite loudly.

"Larry, Jazz is finally asleep!" Charlie hissed at his friend. Larry gave him an apologetic look and followed Megan to her seat and sat next to her, gripping her hand tightly.

"Sorry Larry, it-it's just that I can't believe that anyone would want to hurt Colby." Charlie sighed, and a chill ran though his body as he thought of Colby on the operating table. Amita didn't say a world, just sat down next to Charlie. He shot her a grateful look, and leaned back in the chair; stretching his legs as he waited for the doctor. Amita pressed her lips to his temple before settling down next to him, and shut her brown eyes briefly. Charlie smiled gently at her, before his brown eyes fluttered shut but the stream of numbers didn't slow.

----------------------------

"Who is here for a Mr. Colby Granger?" a surgeon wearing soft blue scrubs, that were stained with a red asked.

"We are." Don stated, standing up.

"What is your relationship with Mr. Granger?" the surgeon asked.

"I'm his boss and friend, Special Agent Don Eppes. And those are his friends." Don crossed his arms; thinking _"Shit, that's Colby's blood. Shit"_

"Well, sir I'm his doctor, Doctor Valley. Is anyone from his family here?" the doctor asked, looking stern.

"Yeah, this is his 5 year old daughter." Charlie growled, waking up Jazz.

"Are you the mister that fixed my Daddy? Can I see him?" Jazz asked, scrambling off of Charlie before he could grab her and darted towards the doctor. Before she could get too close and realize that, the red on his scrubs was her daddy's blood; David leaned over and scooped her up on his lap.

"Um….yes I –uh- fixed your Dad. You can see him in a little bit." Doctor Valley looked uncomfortable talking to the little girl. He turned to Don and said "Can I talk to you alone Agent Eppes?" Don nodded and followed the doctor into the hallway.

"Doctor Valley, is Colby going to be okay?" Don asked, turning to face Doctor Valley.

"The first 24 hours are the riskiest. The bullet nicked an artery and he almost bled out on the table. But we managed to repair most of the damage, and if he makes it he will have to go though a lot of physical therapy. Right now he's asleep because of the heavy pain medication we put him on." The doctor said.

"He will make it." Don nodded, and shifted slightly.

"His daughter can see him, just make she doesn't hit the wound. Only you and his daughter should see him at the moment and only for a little while, Mr. Granger needs his rest." Doctor Valley stated.

"Okay, I'll make sure." Don nodded and walked away from the doctor, ready to see his friend and really see how he was doing.

Don walked into the waiting room, and felt someone hug his legs, hard. Looking down, he saw a mop of blond curls.

"Can I see Daddy?" Jazz whimpered.

"Yeah, you can but only you and me, Jazz. Only for a little bit, your Daddy needs his rest." Don explained gently.

"Okay, I just wanna see Daddy" Jazz said softly and sadly. Don nodded sadly and picked up Jazz, turning to the others "We'll be back soon"

"Why can't I go see him?" Charlie suddenly snapped.

"Charlie." Don sighed, and shifted Jazz's weight.

"No, Don. No, don't Charlie me. I want to know why, we care about him both. Why do you get to with his daughter you just met and that I've know since she was barely a kid?" Charlie growled, leaping out of his seat, startling Amita and everyone else.

"Uncle Charlie." Jazz said, and held her arms to him. He quickly pulled her out of Don's arms and tried to hold her close but she refused to let him.

"Uncle Charlie, the doctor said Uncle Don and me. You and me can go see Daddy tomorrow; the doctor didn't say that you could come see Daddy. I'll tell Daddy that you wanted to, okay?" Jazz said sternly. Charlie sighed and nodded; Jazz smiled quickly and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Don't worry Uncle Charlie, Daddy will get better." Jazz stated firmly and looked towards Don. He crossed the room and took Jazz gently into his arms and walked out of the room, smiling as he heard David say "Did Charlie just get told off by a five year old?"

"Oh shut up." Charlie stated roughly.

------------------------------

As Don and Jazz walked into Colby's room, Don stiffened and Jazz whimpered slightly but reached for her Daddy. Colby lay on the bed, looking very pale and very ill. His face was weary and he was hooked up to multiple IV's, and a bandage was wrapped around his shoulder, stained red.

"Daddy?" Jazz's voice was soft and meek.

"Daddy's resting sweetie, see where the red bandage is? Don't touch it, it's where you Daddy was hurt." Don explained softly, and set Jazz gently next to Colby. She nodded and crawled next to her father, first touching his face was a small hand before frowning; her Daddy always grabbed her hand when she touched his face. Jazz sighed and chose to snuggle into Colby's chest, avoiding the wound. The door opened suddenly, and a kind looking nurse walked in, smiling at Jazz as she moved to check Colby's IV.

"No! Don't touch Daddy, he needs to get better." Jazz shouted at the nurse, narrowing her light green eyes at her.

"Jazz!" Don cried, and reached for her.

"Don't worry sir, I'm used to this. Most little girls don't like us messing with their Daddies, I know how to handle this" the nurse turned her attention to Jazz and said "I'm going to give your daddy some medicine to make him better, so he can play with you." Jazz pondered over what she said and nodded shortly but snuggled closer to Colby.

The nurse smiled again and injected the medication into Colby's IV, and with one last smile she left Don, Jazz and Colby alone again.

"Jazz, we have to go. You and Uncle Charlie can come see Daddy tomorrow." Don said gently.

"But, I wanna stay with Daddy!" Jazz whimpered and curled closer to Colby, and grabbed one of his hands.

"I know you do sweetie, but we need to go or the doctors will get mad." Don explained softly, and moved closer to Jazz.

"Okay, but I wanna see Daddy tomorrow."

"You will, I promise you Jazz, you will come see Daddy." Don said and Jazz allowed him to pick her up. He looked down at Colby and muttered "Colby, man you better wake up soon. Jazz needs you, she needs her Daddy." He turned and left the room, to hand Jazz off to Charlie and go home himself.

-----------------------

**A/N-** Volia! Chapter 8, is out and done. I hope you all loved it grins I know I loved it…I love Jazz so that makes me the slightest bit biased and hoped you loved it! Please Review and I actually have nothing to say….wanders off to go find cookies Oh yes! If you wanna talk, feel free to PM/email me! I'm a flowing fountain of advice, all my friends come to me and I don't even understand them half the time, but I can help! Oh and random note from my beta Ani: Trust me, she's good for advice! ) Bye now!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N-** Okay first guys, I don't care what the hell the finale said, I love Colby. And I always will and this story will go on, as though the finale never happened. If you don't like it, then stop reading. I'm writing this for those of us who chose to stay loyal to Colby. Moving on….Sorry guys, it's towards the end of the school year which means studying for finals…joy….laughs after finals are over the chapters should be up faster and all….This chapter is going to be a tad bit odd, but deal…I like it grins Uh and guys finals week is coming up, hence the reason why I haven't been updating, I've been studying my ass off….laughs Now…go read……

**Disclaimer-** No, I don't own Numb3rs. Would I be writing this if I did? But I do own Jazz, Hunter, and Reese….they're mine…..ask if you wanna borrow them

Something new le gasp

**Random Nire Fact-** Hi this is new but I figured I'd write this cuz I'm bored! First fact about me…ponders Well I'm in high school and slightly crazy…ask my beta! Ani (my beta) - She's a little crazy, just like tad bit… She'll tell you laughs See she told you, Okay head Well I'm a geek…I have almost all straight-A's….going into to AP (Advance Placement) classes next year…and I baby-sit everyday after school…..Oh and I can type up to 85 words per minute, usually…if I work hard enough I may be able to hit 100 sometimes grins

_

* * *

_

_Colby's Dream_

The last thing Colby knew, he was at Perrin Middle School with the team, and now he was in this grassy park. Where was he? What happened? He looked around, confused and disoriented but his sparkling eyes found someone he knew, someone so familiar to him, so beautiful. She was sitting on the ground, staring up into the sky.

"Reese?! Reese!" Colby shouted, running towards his wife. She turned to him, blond curls so much like Jazz's, blowing in the gentle breeze and light baby blue eyes shining with happiness. Colby hugged his wife, hard, tackling her to the ground.

"Colby, stop it!" Reese giggled as he pressed kisses all over her, he couldn't believe she was here. She was dead, wasn't she? Colby didn't care, his wife was here. His wife, his love.

"I missed you darling, I can't help it. I love you, I love you. I love you." Colby murmured finally pulling back up, and pulling Reese with him.

"I love you too Colby, but you cannot stay with me my love." Reese sighed as she snuggled into Colby.

"Why not, I want to stay with you." Colby questioned, running a gentle hand over her curls.

"Because you have our children to live for, our children need their Daddy." Reese smiled up at her husband.

"Children? Reese, Hunter should be with you. He was –uh- a stillborn. I only have our little Jazz." Colby said, though he sounded quite unsure of himself.

"Stillborn? Colby, no. I may, no I am dead but Hunter isn't. I know that, I heard his cry before I came here. I know our son is still alive, I know it. Find him Colby, you gotta find our son." Reese began to cry into Colby's chest.

"Ssh, Reese. It's okay. I'll find Hunter, I promise you that. But, but I just want to stay with you. I haven't seen you in so long." Colby said, hugging Reese close.

"You can't have both honey, go be with Jazz and find Hunter. Teach him to be a Granger and teach our little Jazz to be a big sister. Teach them right Colby, I trust you.

I love you Colby, never forget me. Good-bye my love" Reese whispered, leaning forward to kiss him lightly on the lips. Colby grabbed his wrist as she stood up and whispered

"I could never forget you my love and I will make sure our children remember you as well."

"Thank you Colby, I must go now. Our time is almost up, farewell my love" Reese pulled out of Colby's grip and faded as she got farther away. He watched her go, the familiar pain aching in his chest; he had lost her all over again.

"Farewell my love, I will always love you. I will find Hunter, for you Reese. I'll find him, for you my darling" Colby whispered and he could swear he heard Reese's musical voice say "I know you will, I know you will" Before the landscape tipped and Colby began to sink into the sweet, sweet blackness all over again"

_End of Colby's dream_

**Meanwhile on the way home**

"When will Daddy wake up Uncle Charlie? I miss him." Jazz asked as she, Alan, Charlie and Don rode to the Eppe's household.

"When he does sweetheart, your Daddy's sick so he sleeps because sleep will make him better." Charlie explained, smiling gently at Jazz.

"But I want him to wake up!" Jazz shouted, eyes watering up again. Her Mommy left her, not that she remembered her Mom much and now her Daddy was leaving her.

"I know sweetheart, I know you do but so do we. Your Daddy will wake up when he wants to know and when his body says it's okay to wake up." Charlie explained to the young child. Jazz didn't answer, just crossed her arms and sulked the whole way home.

**A couple days later**

"Come on Jazz, we gotta go" Charlie sighed, and looked at the stubborn 5 year old.

"No! I hurted Daddy! If I go back, Daddy will get hurted again." Jazz, crossing her arms and fighting back tears shouted.

"Jazz? You didn't hurt your Daddy" Charlie explained, confused though.

"Yes, yes I did! Daddy got hurted because he has me and I Cause him problems. I make his life harder, he doesn't love me" Jazz began to cry, though the words she just said sounded like they were recited rather than true.

"Jazz, sweetie who told you that?" Charlie asked, picking Jazz up and sat down on the couch, snuggling her close.

"The man who talked to me while I waited for Daddy to get me from school" Jazz sniffed, laying her head on Charlie's chest.

"The day you came to Daddy's work?" Charlie confirmed as Jazz nodded. "Then why didn't you tell me or your Daddy?"

"He said that he would hurt me and Daddy. That's why it's my fault" Jazz said sadly. Charlie sighed and held the child closer, and watched as she flinched slightly as his phone rang. Jazz curled closer to Charlie, frightened.

"Hello?" Charlie said.

"_Charles Eppes?" _The voice on the other line asked.

"Yes, this is he" Charlie asked, puzzled.

"_I'm Mr. Granger's nurse and I would like to report that he has woken up and requested that you and his daughter come in and see him."_ The nurse said.

"We will be there shortly, thank you" Charlie said and stood up, keeping Jazz close.

"_You're welcome. Good-bye"_ the nurse said and hung up the phone.

Charlie snapped his phone shut with a grateful sigh and said "Come on Jazzie that was your Daddy's nurse. He's awake and he wants to see you" Jazz whimpered slight but let Charlie take her to her father.

**

* * *

**There, I'm done! Grins I hope you guys liked this chapter and I please please please please please review! I would love some reviews, they make me happy! grins See you guys next chapter!! 


End file.
